


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 6

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Fingernail Torture, Gen, Language, Needles, Torture, Whump, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Kinkade clenches his jaw to keep from speaking, heart beating wildly in his throat and he attempts to swallow it down. Metal bands restrain him against the gurney, with his left arm pulled away from his body and tied to a thinner one.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 6

Kinkade clenches his jaw to keep from speaking, heart beating wildly in his throat and he attempts to swallow it down. Metal bands restrain him against the gurney, with his left arm pulled away from his body and tied to a thinner one.

There’s an average sized Galra beside him in a pristine white doctor’s coat, affixing a surgeon’s mask on her face and thin gloves to her hands in preparation for… _something_. What that something is Kinkade isn’t aware of now but there’s a churning in his gut and he knows it will be horrible.

He levies as cold and cutting a glare at the woman as he can and she returns it with a placid, pupil-less stare of her own. “Now if you had just given the General the information she wanted, you wouldn’t be in this predicament.” She then removes a sterile needle from a spotless container on the table beside her and holds it with one hand, holding his index finger in the other.

Kinkade’s stomach bottoms out and he breaks out in a cold sweat. He knows now what she’s planning to do.

The thin metal needle pierces between the nail and the tender skin underneath; it blossoms into an almost exquisite agony and Kinkade nearly blacks out for a moment. There’s distant screaming, muffled and then sharp, and he realizes it’s coming from him. The damn needle continues to burn a path under his nail, his nerve endings shrieking, until it hits the nail bed.

The Galra readies a second needle and Kinkade’s breath is heavy and uneven. She pierces the needle under his middle finger next until that nail too is fully under his nail.

“You’re much more lively now, I must admit,” says the scientist amidst Kinkade’s hoarse screams. The pain is unlike anything he’s ever experienced. There are rivulets of blood running down his fingertips and dripping on the floor in a small, thick red puddle. “Are you ready to talk?”

He coughs, sobbing fat tears, and lifts his head as far as the plate over his forehead will let him. “Fu-fuck y-y-you.”

“Very well then,” and she reaches behind her and lifts a gleaming pair of silver pliers from the small table. She lifts his ring finger then grasps the nail with the pliers. With very little force, the nail slowly peels off the right side of the nail bed. Kinkade blacks out, then returns to the sounds of his own screams again.

“I will ask again. Are you ready to ta–”

There’s a loud bang behind him and voices in the distance that grow in volume. He recognizes them – _his friends_ – and through his shuttering wheezes he grins wide, relishing in her widening eyes.


End file.
